Os ultimos momentos de Rowena Ravenclaw
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Rowena estava cada vez mais doente. E seu único desejo era ver, pela ultima vez, Salazar e Helena.


**Os ultimos momentos de Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Título:**Os ultimos momentos de Rowena Ravenclaw/**Autora**: Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Rowena Ravenclaw/Godric Gryffindor | **Status:** Completa | **Classificação**: G**| Formato:**One-Shot |**Idioma:** Português | **Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Resumo:** Rowena estava cada vez mais doente. E seu único desejo era ver, pela ultima vez, Salazar e Helena.

-X-

Rowena estava deitada na cama. Sua face estava branca como cera. Seus olhos perderam seu brilho caraterístico de seu olhar. Estava esperando notícias de Godric em relação a Salazar. Quando os primeiros rumores surgiram, dizendo que Salazar tinha realizado ataques e mortes a trouxas, Rowena não acreditou, mas as provas não tardaram a surgir, a deixando desesperada.

Pensava constantemente: "_Meu amigo, como vós pudestes ter realizado atos tão cruéis contra trouxas. Matar pessoas inocentes. Porquê? Porquê seu ódio por eles é tão grande? Que ato tão cruel eles cometeram contra vós?"_

Um bater na porta retirou Rowena de seus pensamentos.

-Posso, Lady Rowena? – Se ouviu a voz de Godric Gryffindor do outro lado da porta?

-Podeis entrar. – Disse Rowena. Sua voz saiu mais fraca do que habitualmente. Godric abriu a porta e deu de caras com o rosto ansioso de Rowena. Fechou a porta e se sentou a seu lado. Rowena observou cada movimento de Godric. Seu semblante estava sério e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha um olhar de tristeza.

-Lady Rowena. – Começou Godric. – Tenho informações sobre Salazar. – Rowena se sentou na cama com esforço, ajudada por Godric. Se sentando, Godric advertiu:

-Tendes de estar preparada. – Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Godric! – Exclamou Rowena, ansiosa. – Dizei tudo de uma vez!

-Salazar é mesmo o autor desses assassinatos. – Rowena fitou Godric nos olhos e disse:

-Não…não…estais a mentir. – Lágrimas começaram a cair de sua face. Metendo as mãos em sua face, Rowena tentou abafar os soluços que a assolavam. Godric fitou a parede á sua frente e pôs a mão no ombro de Rowena, dizendo:

-Tudo irá melhorar, Lady Rowena. Tendes de ter fé. – Rowena continuava a chorar. – Por favor, tendes de ser forte. – Implorou Godric. Rowena ergueu o rosto e limpou as lágrimas com a mão. Pediu:

-Podeis trazer minha filha Helena? – Godric acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saiu de seus aposentos. Rowena começou a pensar nas palavras de Godric. Estava fitando a parede á sua frente, que tinha um retrato dos fundadores de Hogwarts, que sorriam de felicidade por, finalmente, terem construído a escola de seus sonhos. Mas tudo mudou quando Godric disse que os nascidos trouxas deviam frequentar a escola. Salazar foi logo contra. E isso desencadeou sua saída de Hogwarts. Suspirou, com saudades do passado. Começou a ouvir passos apressados. Godric entrou de rompante no aposento de Rowena, juntamente com o barão, e disse:

-Lady Rowena, Helena fugiu. – Rowena sentiu que o mundo se desabando sobre si.

-Tendes a certeza? – Questionou, ansiosa.

-Sim. – Confirmou o barão. Se aproximando de Rowena, se ajoelhou perto da cama e disse:

-Prometo-vos que não irei descansar enquanto não encontrar sua filha. – Rowena apertou as mãos e disse:

-Vós tendes de a encontrar o mais depressa possível. – O barão acenou em concordância, se levantou e disse:

Encontrá-la-ei. – E saiu a correr do aposento, juntamente com Godric.

Rowena pegou em sua varinha, que estava nos lençóis, a seu lado, e sussurrou:

-_Accio _caixa. – Uma caixa azul veio na sua direção. Pegou nela e a abriu. Rowena ficou em choque. A caixa estava vazia. Seu diadema tinha desaparecido. Se lembrou que, semana passada, Helena lhe tinha pedido para ir ao seu aposento para buscar um livro.

Compreendeu tudo. Sua filha lhe tinha roubado o diadema.

"_Ninguém pode saber que minha filha roubou meu diadema. Seria uma vergonha para mim." _- Pensou Rowena. – _"Nem podem desconfiar que não o possuo mais." _– Suspirou, guardando de novo a caixa com magia.

"_Só espero que minha filha o proteja bem._"

Pousou sua mão no peito, sentindo seu coração batendo cada vez mais devagar. Seus olhos estavam se fechando lentamente, ficando tudo cada vez mais escuro. Suspirou, notando que sua respiração falhava, e que estava cada vez mais lenta.

Rowena percebeu que ia morrer.

"_Salazar, Helena, de vos ver pela ultima vez. Me perdoai por não aguentar mais._

E esse foi seu ultimo pensamento.

**Fim**

**NT: **Oi! Espero que gostem! Foi interessante escrever um pouco sobre a vida de Rowena Ravenclaw. Comentários com vossas opiniões serão bem vindos. Reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
